Elite Guard
The Elite Guard was a large power of the Helghast army, and were also known to be one of the best trained at the time of the Second Extrasolar War. History Being established in 2358, on the second year of the Second Extrasolar War, the soldiers of the Helghast Elite Guard were at the time from 2358 to 2359 meant to play as a main defensive body for the Helghast Higher Ups including the Senate and Autarch Scolar Visari himself, They are not much of a soldier themselves, being normally defensive, and they rely on the mechs that are creations of Stahl Arms, as it is the biggest arms producer in Helghan, however at the time of 2360, the Elite Guard was better organized and better equipped for frontline combat, mostly caused by the intense difficulty that the Helghast Empire was facing during the Border Campaign, after they had lost 5 of their most elite armies on Zeronus, including Euripides Days later from the same UCA counter offensive, further promoting the Helghast to bring in more and more of the elite soldiers into the border campaign by 2359. Despite this though, the Elite guard would not see action against the ISA or UCA up until 2360, after an uprising occurred on Vekta, in which was quelled after one month of gains due to the actions of both the Third Army and Elite Guard units at the time on March 31st, 2360. During the Runekara Campaign, where they would be led by Col Radec on the ground, while conducting ground offensives side by side with Third Army and other branches of the Helghast military, but as a result of the 3 months spent on Runekara, the Elite Guard was severely damaged and sent back to Helghan through the orders of Scolar Visari on June 2nd, 2360 along with the Third Army in order to recover. The ELite Guard would spend 2 years back on Helghan, where they would suffer severe military training at the hands of Col Radec, while those who chose to leave were immediately executed for desertion by Radec. Despite the heavy disciplinary actions amongst the soldiers of the Elite Guard that lasted from 2361 to 2362, Col Radec was able to organize a strong fighting force through the use of his brutal training tactics, to the point by April 8th, 2362, the Elite Guard's small numbers grew from 23,000 to 314,424 strong, further evening the strength of man power with other Helghast Armies. When Helghan got Invaded by the ISA on June 14th, 2362, just 4 hours following Stahl's rogue Rebellion, the Elite Guard was one of the 3 armies on Helghan to play in the defense of Helghan, despite being overwhelmed in the early days of the Invasion, where as a result forcing Col Radec and the Elite Guard to be forced into the forest sectors of Helghan, until actions conducted by the Third Army were able to allow Radec and the rest of the Elite Guard to counter attack and reclaim lost ground that was lost to the ISA Invasion, eventually pushing the ISA back toward their staging area on at Rethastahl Ridge, while the Helghan Third Army overran the second, preventing the UCA fleet that arrived in order to join the Invasion from deploying ground forces outside of Pyrrhus City. After completely overrunning the remnants of the ISA and UCA Invasion inside Pyrrhus City on July 10th, 2362, the Elite Guard was given the official honor in order to execute the remaining surviving ISA members within Visari Square. Following the Invasion of Helghan and the return of Scolar Visari that same year, the Elite Guard took part alongside the rest of the Helghast Military while listening to Scolar Visari's speech on how the ISA Invasion of Helghan was a form of both cowardice and desperation. The Elite Guard would remain on Helghan with the FIrst Army following the Invasion, while the Third Army returned to space in order to continue to aide the Helghast forces in both the Viari System and eventually the Universal System by 2363 up until 2364, where they would be destroyed by the Coralition Republic by October 15th, 2364. 6 days after the destruction of the once Elite Helghast Third Shock Army, Col Radec and the Elite Guard would take part in the funeral while listening to Scolar Visari's speech on October 20th, 2364, where it was eventually revealed that a truce has been signed between the Helghast Empire, and the Earth Powers of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance and United Colonial Nations, and that the Helghast forces would fight side by side with the two enemies that they have been fighting for the past 7 years since the Invasion of Vekta on August 21st 2357. ''Trivia'' Category:Helghast Empire Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Army